Cheaters
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Sesshomaru getting girl advice from Miroku isn't too bad. But Miorku leaving Sesshomaru to interpret aforementioned girl advice is very bad. Very bad, indeed. A oneshot inspired by and dedicated to Rootslove.


**Okay, so this is a short oneshot based off of an awe-inspiring picture by Rootslove, who has amazing artistic idealism.**

**The picture is called "Cheaters."**

**Here's the link:**

** www. dokuga. com (slash) gallery?func=detail&id=4659**

**Look at it, because it rocks!**

**And make sure to take away the spaces.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stared at his companion blankly, before looking around the empty classroom. He turned back to the human male sitting in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

"You are sure about this, Monk?"

Miroku gave him a charming smile. "Of course I am."

"The last time you said that, she smacked me."

Miroku's smile faltered before coming back full force. "That was a minor miscalculation. I hadn't accounted for the season. But this is sure fire way into Kagome's heart."

Sesshomaru continued to glare at Miroku.

Miroku sighed and adopted a more diplomatic tone. "Truly, Sesshomaru. I am sure about this. And you should listen. Who's the one with a girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru stopped glaring and turned his head to look out of the window. "Hnn."

"Exactly! So do this, and there's no way she'll be able to resist you."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, whether he actually planning to respond or not, the door opened and in walked the girl they were talking about.

She looked around the classroom and smiled brightly when her eyes landed on Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku! What's up?"

He turned away from Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome. "Nothing, Kagome. How are you this lovely morning?"

"I'm good, and you?"

He smiled. "Fantastic. May I say you look absolutely ravishing today?"

She shot him a look and rolled her eyes, before walking to her seat, obviously not taking him seriously.

Unfortunately for Miroku, the only other occupant in the room took him quite seriously. A low growl sounded from Sesshomaru, causing Miroku to stiffen.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Not ravishing, really. Just… all right."

Miroku continued to chuckle nervously until Sesshomaru ceased growling at him. Miroku sighed in relief once the inu youkai stopped growling and began staring intently at Kagome, who was busying herself with taking out her supplies.

Rolling his eyes, Miroku leaned forward. "Are you going to ask her?" he whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked over to Miroku, then to Kagome, and then back to Miroku. He nodded silently, causing Miroku to smirk at him.

"Good choice."

A few more students walked into the room and a few more minutes passed, and Sesshomaru was still sitting in his seat.

Miroku stared at his friend. "Sesshomaru. You might want to get up if you plan to ask her."

"I will ask her later."

Miroku closed his eyes briefly in exasperation. "Perhaps now would be a better time to ask her. Before Hojo gets here."

Miroku observed as Sesshomaru's expression darkened considerably.

Sesshomaru absolutely hated Hojo. He wasn't fond of most people, but his dislike of Hojo surpassed even his dislike of Inuyasha, his half brother. To most it seemed odd that Sesshomaru disliked the innocuous, rather dense, male with whom he had never spoken, but Miroku knew that the hatred stemmed from Sesshomaru's intense dislike of any male who was overly friendly with Kagome. After all, Hojo wasn't just overly friendly; the boy often attempted to ask Kagome out on dates. Miroku was sure that the only reason Hojo was still alive was because Kagome always turned him down.

Sesshomaru stood abruptly, bringing Miroku out of his thoughts.

"I will go now."

Miroku nodded. "Good luck."

Sesshomaru scoffed, before walking the short distance over to Kagome's desk.

Miroku's brow furrowed as he strained his ears to listen to the conversation.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, walking up to her desk.

Kagome shot him an annoyed look, before facing forward. "Sesshomaru. What do you want?"

"You will study with me."

Kagome's head jerked around to look at Sesshomaru. "Wait, what? Study with you? You don't need me to study with you. Aren't you acing this class?"

"Meet me in the library after school," Sesshomaru said, acting as if she hadn't just spoken.

Kagome's face flushed red. "Hold on a minute! Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that? I don't have to listen to you!"

Miroku appeared suddenly, smiling lightly. "Is there a problem here, Kagome?" he asked, shooting a look at Sesshomaru.

"Yes there's a problem! Your stupid friend is ordering me around. I don't have to come and study with him if I don't want to and I don't want to!"

Miroku held up his hands. "Now, now. I'm sure he wasn't ordering you around. You know how Sesshomaru is. He doesn't know how to ask a question; one of his flaws."

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku's statement. In his opinion, the monk wasn't helping his situation by insulting him.

Kagome huffed. "You don't have to tell me what his flaws are."

Miroku laughed nervously as Sesshomaru's glare intensified. His thoughts raced as he tried to come up with a way to fix the situation before the teacher walked in.

"Uh, Kagome, perhaps you could meet Sesshomaru to study with him."

Kagome scowled at him. "Why should I?"

"Well, I can't meet with him later today and I don't want him to be left alone by himself to study. Imagine all the trouble he could get into."

Sesshomaru glared harder at Miroku. He was starting to think that killing Miroku might just be better than letting him live.

"Well," Kagome said hesitantly, "you make a good point, but I don't see why I have to keep an eye on him."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. This was not going his way.

Miroku cleared his throat. "You're the only person besides myself that I can trust to keep him out of trouble. Will you do it?"

Kagome frowned. "Fine. But only for an hour."

Miroku smiled in relief. "Thank you, Kagome."

"Yeah, whatever."

Miroku nodded and headed back to his seat, Sesshomaru following. As soon as they sat down, Sesshomaru spoke.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice menacing.

Miroku let out another nervous chuckle. "So you do know how to ask questions."

A low rumbling growl sounded from deep in Sesshomaru's chest.

"Now, Sesshomaru, calm down."

Sesshomaru flexed his claws, and just when Miroku was sure his life was going to end, the teacher walked in. The young monk sent a prayer of thanks up to the heavens as his "friend" lowered his claws and turned his attention to the teacher.

…

"You are quite sure this will work?"

Miroku rolled his eyes as Sesshomaru repeated the question for the umpteenth time. "Yes, Sesshomaru. This will work. All women love to feel needed, and having her 'tutor' you will make her feel as if you depend on her. The study sessions will also set up a nice, continuous stream of meetings for the two of you, and, before you know it, she'll be head over heels in love with you."

Sesshomaru shot him a dubious look, but nodded anyway. He put his hand on the library door handle.

"I'll be waiting outside of the door," Miroku said, just before Sesshomaru entered the library.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Miroku shot him a dry look. "You wouldn't even have this chance if I hadn't stepped in earlier and fixed your mistakes."

"Your version of fixing my mistakes consists mostly of insulting me and my character."

Miroku shrugged. "It really is the only way to speak to her about you without having her blow up."

"Hnn."

"Good luck."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "If your plan is as foolproof as you seem to believe, then I will not need luck."

Without another word between them, Sesshomaru walked into the library, leaving Miroku outside of the door. The monk shook his head.

He stood still for about five seconds, before walking to the door. He cracked it open a tiny bit so that he could watch their interaction. If Kagome didn't slap Sesshomaru within ten minutes, then he'd feel all right leaving them alone.

He watched as Sesshomaru walked to the table in the back where Kagome was sitting.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her, causing Kagome to look up at him. She frowned cutely.

"You're late."

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, we might as well get started. What exactly are we studying?" she asked, reaching into the bag at her side and pulling out her notebook.

Sesshomaru blinked. "Math."

"Figures," Kagome muttered under her breath.

She set her notebook on the table and reached back into her bag. She placed a pencil and a red marker on the table.

"Uh, are we on vectors?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome frowned and wrinkled her nose up. She reached over to grab her pencil, but she accidently pushed it off the table. It rolled a meter away, causing Kagome to sigh.

"Hold on a second," Kagome said, standing up.

She walked over to her pencil and bent down to grab it.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and, in an instant, he was kneeling down next to Kagome, her red marker in hand. He uncapped it and immediately began writing on her thigh.

Kagome shot up from her bent down position. She let out a squeak as she felt Sesshomaru lift up the back of her skirt and continue writing. She dropped her pencil and held down the front of her skirt, not that it was doing much good.

"What…"

Kagome's head turned around and her eyes landed on Miroku, who was standing in the doorway of the library. A blush slowly rose to her cheeks as she fully realized the situation she was in.

Sesshomaru was writing on her thighs.

She mentally repeated the statement until she managed to break out of her trance.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed.

She turned her body around fully and slapped Sesshomaru across the face, her hand charged with purifying power.

Sesshomaru's head twisted to the side slightly, and the cap to her marker fell out of his mouth, which was where he was holding it.

"Pervert!" Kagome screamed, before stalking right past Miroku and out of the library, not even bothering to grab her things.

Miroku blinked in shock as he walked over to Sesshomaru, who was still kneeling on the floor.

"I looked away for one minute," he said.

Sesshomaru scowled as he stood, still holding the red marker in his hand. "That did not work, Monk."

"Writng- what were you writing?"

"Formulas."

"Writing formulas under her skirt, on her thighs, isn't what I told you to do."

"It is exactly what you told me to do."

"How so?"

"You told me to make her feel needed. She would have felt very needed if I were to find it necessary to look at her thighs to remember my formulas on test day."

"Right," Miroku drawled.

They stood together in silence for a little while.

"Does that hurt?" Miroku said, motioning to the handprint on the side of Sesshomaru's face.

"Slightly," Sesshomaru grunted.

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

Miroku grinned slyly. "What color were her panties?"

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk worming its way onto his face. "Pink."

"Lacy?"

"Quite."

…

**So there you go!**

**It doesn't do the picture justice, but I think it's okay.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
